The Power Ranger and the Sailor Sorceress
by ravenwormwood25
Summary: what happens when a sorceress/sailor soldier and a power ranger fall in love well let's find out shall we
1. Chapter 1

The power ranger and the sorceress

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 1:

A rare encounter

It was a beautiful day in Houston, TX the sun was shining, birds were singing, and the city was hustling with people heading to work or running errands, meet Annalise a senior in high school who happens to be a crime-fighting sorceress, normally she would be working on an important project for a class or help search for demons, vampires, or even evil sorcerers who seek to destroy all good magic, this time however Annalise was up against a new enemy and whether she liked it or not she's gonna need help from some powerful warriors. It started when some creatures were torturing some of the students outside, "What in the world?" Annalise asked as she looked out the window of her school, acting quickly she ran outside to confront them, "I don't know what these creatures are but either way they will be vanquished!" She said, while trying a simple vanquishing spell the creatures didn't disappear and surrounded Annalise, "Oh great, and here I thought I wasn't a damsel in distress." She thought, while trying to figure out a way out a bunch of warriors that Annalise foreseen arrived, "Don't worry we'll get you out of this." The Red Ranger said, Annalise was confused and yet a little flattered at the same time, "I don't know who you guys are but thank you." She told him, after doing a huge battle the rangers had to un-morph to show Annalise who they really were, when the red ranger revealed his identity Annalise's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks turned red, and she had butterflies in her stomach, "Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Annalise the next generation of the Charmed Family." She said, The Rangers introduced themselves especially the red ranger who gave Annalise a kiss on her hand, "Annalise is my real name but everyone calls me Anna, you're welcome to come back to my place so we can talk." Anna told her new friends, so after school the rangers and Anna went to Anna's house, "Mom I'm home and I brought some friends!" She yelled as she got in the house, her home looked very 1960's chic but with a modern twist, her mom came from the kitchen, "Hi sweetie, who are your friends?" She greeted. "This is Conner, Meg, Sean, and Liam." Anna told her mom, she whispered to her, "The Power Rangers." Her mom understood and hoped no one see her press a button that revealed a secret passage to her alter room, Conner looked around in amazement and enchanting silhouette of Anna in her sorceress gown, "Wow." He said, his cheeks flushed red, "Dude I think you like her." Sean told him, Conner just shrugged it off, although he thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, Anna couldn't help but fall for Conner the red ranger but she worried if someone was going to use him against her in a huge battle.


	2. Chapter 2

The Power Ranger

and the Sailor Sorceress

by

Raven Wormwood

Chapter 2:

A romance blossoms

After talking about the new enemy Anna's premintion came back and had to tell her friends, "Look guys I agree we need to stop this creepy mutant but there's something you don't know not even you Conner, I have a feeling he'll use mind control to fight for him and I can't let that happen." She told them, Conner looked in her eyes and made his move to tell her how he felt. "Anna I know you're scared but I want you to know that will never happen, because I really like you." He replied, Anna blushed, she never felt like this before, her heart beated at one hundred miles an hour, and for all she knew she really liked Conner, "Conner I don't know what to say execpt I like you too." She told him, the other rangers knew they liked each other, but now they had to focus on how to take care of their enemy, "Well I have a magic book that can find out a spell or vanquishing enchantment, so why don't you guys keep an eye out for him. Don't worry I'll be fine." Anna assured her friends, So the most of the rangers left execpt Conner, "Did you forget something?" Anna asked him, Conner smiled at her and wanted to give her something, "Oh Conner its beautiful what is it." She said, Conner explained it was a transformation broach


	3. Chapter 3

The Power Ranger and the Sailor Sorceress

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 3

Anna's new role

As Conner explained how the broach activated Anna's mind was blown, she was already a sorceress but now she had a new role a sailor soldier that defended all good magic, "I know this is a lot to take in but don't worry we're all going to be by your side, you see our mentor is a living legend as a power ranger, he discovered this broach after a close encounter with our enemy, his instructions were for us to find you and teach you how to use your new powers." Conner told her. Anna smiled as her broach glowed on her dress, "Okay and I have a surprise for all of you." Anna replied. She used her transformation spell to transform her alter room and made it into a headquarters, "What do you think?" She asked. the rangers loved their new headquarters, "Now we have a surprise for you." Conner told her as he put his arm around his girl, Anna heard footsteps and a ranger holding a helmet, "Greetings Anna I'm Tommy Oliver the power rangers' mentor, I heard many things about you, may your new powers give you the strength you need." Tommy said. Anna couldn't believe it she read stories about him but never knew he was real, "Please Tommy the honor is all mine, I read stories about you and your adventures as a power ranger." She replied. Anna was really glad to have a boyfriend like Conner but her premonition was still there, she wished there was another way but all she knew was one way or another it was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 4

The New Enemy Strikes

In a secret location an evil sorceror named Lord Zel was watching the rangers and their new ally, "So this girl is a sailor soldier interesting, her boyfriend will make a fine minion." He said, his other generals were already working on a plan to get rid of the rangers and this new sailor soldier but in time he planned carefully how to enslave the red ranger, meanwhile at the ranger headquarters the alert was going off, "Guys we got trouble in the museum district looks like our new enemy decided to strike be careful, all of you." Tommy said, the rangers morphed as Anna took a deep breath and raised her hand, "SORCERESS POWER MAKE-UP!" she yelled, her body seemed calm as a leotard wrapped around her body, she crossed her arms as two gloves wrapped around her hands to her wrist, two boots came up to her ankles, her class ring was used as a tiara and two pearl barrettes were in her hair, her choker and her transformation ended, "Good luck Sailor Sorceress." Tommy told her, Anna nodded and joined the rangers, "Woah this is not good, we need help." Conner said, that's when Sailor Sorceress came on the scene, "Hold it right there cruel beast, I won't allow you to harm my friends or the one I love, for I am Sailor Sorceress the guardian of good magic, on behalf good magic I right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you." She said, her magic blast sent the creature flying, Conner ran to her side, "Anna is that really you?" He asked, Anna nodded and joined the fight, "Come on let's fight together and don't worry I won't get hurt." She assured her boyfriend, as they fought Anna tried to block an attack but was knocked unconscious, "Anna!" Conner cried, they managed to destroy the monster but now Conner had to get Anna back to headquarters. "Tommy we're heading back but we got a problem." Sean said, Conner picked up Anna's unconscious body and teleported back to their headquarters, as they came back Conner made sure Anna was well taken care of, he looked both ways as he placed her in a pool of water, he moved the water to let its healing abilities heal Anna, in her mind Anna saw the battle she envisioned before and saw something that she missed, what saved Conner was the light from her powers, when she felt her body was feeling better she sat straight up, "What happened?" She asked as she saw her boyfriend offer to help her up, he bended the water off her clothes, "You're a waterbender and you didn't tell me?" She asked confused.


	5. Chapter 5

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 5

Conner's Secret

Anna looked at her boyfriend with a confused look, she knew he was a power ranger but a waterbender that was all new for her, "The reason why I didn't want to tell you was because I use my ability to heal my friends when they are severly injured and when I saw you were unconscious I had to, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, please forgive me." He told her, Anna did forgive him but her premonition prevented her from moving towards him, "Please excuse me." She said. The other rangers were worried about Anna, "Don't worry I'll talk to her." Tommy assured them, Anna was in her shrine trying to meditate on how to get rid of what was to come, Tommy knocked on the door, "Anna can I talk to you?" He asked, Anna stopped and got up, she opened the door to see Tommy, "Of course, what did you want to talk about?" She replied, Tommy was curious why Anna didn't want to be near Conner, Anna sighed and told him. "Please don't tell Conner this, I had a premonition that he was under the influence of their enemy Lord Zel and almost killed me, but I saw another part that I missed, what saved him was the light from my broach." She told him, Tommy understood what she was going through because in life as a power ranger he was under Rita Repulsa's spell and needed help fighting it, "Don't worry when the time comes you will know what to do and when you do it will be worth everything. " He assured her, Anna tried to smile but her heart knew Conner's fate was sealed and it was inevitable. After meditating Anna decided to work on her skills especially when that fateful day comes, Although Conner was glad Anna still loved him he knew she was hiding something and was determined to find out, the other rangers didn't know what Anna was hiding and swore to it, so when he asked his mentor Tommy glanced at Anna who nodded to tell him, "Look Conner when you and Anna first met she had a premonition that Lord Zel had you under his control and tried to kill her, but the light from her broach saved you." Tommy told him, he looked at his girlfriend and understood why, he looked at her than hugged her, "I know why you didn't tell me, but I want to let you know when that does happen remember I love you and nothing will change my mind." He told her, Anna hugged him back and wished his fate wasn't sealed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 6

Dark Red Ranger

At Lord Zel's lair he grew mad that his first attempt to make the red ranger his minion, "We have to get the red ranger, and here's how we're going to do it." He told them, their plan was simple, they would lure the red ranger into a trap by using his girlfriend as bait, if he truly wanted to save her he would have no choice but to join him, so it was done, at the rangers' headquarters Zel's top general was causing trouble and he only wanted sailor sorceress to come out, "Its one of Zel's generals it looks like he wants Anna." Tommy said, Anna didn't have a choice, "I have to go, don't worry everything will be fne." She told her friends especially her boyfriend, Anna transformed into Sailor Sorceress to take care of the situation, "Alright you got my attention now what do you want?" She asked, some demons came up behind her and grabbed her, "Take her to Lord Zel." He commanded them, Anna disappeared and it became clear to Conner what Lord Zel wanted, "We have trouble, Zel captured Anna." He told everyone, his fellow rangers tried to reason with him not to fall for this but he didn't have a choice, meanwhile in Zel's lair Anna struggled to break free from her restraints, "You won't get away with this Zel." He said, one of the demons gagged her and waited for the Red Ranger to show up, they put Anna in a dungeon cell and sent a message to the Red Ranger, "Alright Zel I'm here where's Anna." He said as he entered the lair, Zel showed Conner where his girlfriend was, "Anna! Look Zel I will join you but you have to let her go." He pleaded, Anna glanced at her captor than back at Conner, "Excellent, let the girl go." He ordered, Anna was untied and ungagged, she ran to Conner's side, "Thank you for saving me, I wish it didn't have to end like this." She said, Conner kissed her lips for what seemed like the last time, she saw him being transformed into the Dark Red Ranger and started shedding some tears, her premonition came true, she ran back to headquarters and locked herself in her room.


	7. Chapter 7

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 7

Anna's Sorrow

Anna just lied on her bed cuddling with one of her plushes, she unlocked her bedroom door because she didn't want to be rude, she wanted to forget what she saw in Zel's lair but she couldn't, her family grew worried about her behavior, she hardly ate, she never got out of her house, and she didn't look at the _Book of Shadows_ as much as she used to do, she turned on her stereo and started to sing one of her favorite songs,

 _I'm tired of all the lies, I wish I could run away_

 _Your miracles last forever died yesterday_

 _Now there's nowhere left to go_

 _Still you tell me so I know, I know,_

 _Everywhere I go I know, I know_

 _Am I still in your heart_

 _It's getting kind of hard to tell_

 _In this nightmare you call Heaven_

 _In this nightmare I call Hell_

 _Now there's nowhere left to go_

 _Still you tell me so I know, I know_

 _Everywhere I go I know, I know_

 _Still you tell me so I know, I know_

 _Everywhere I go I know, I know_

After singing one of her favorite songs she looked at the picture she took of her and Conner and hugged it close to her heart, she opened the door to her headquarters and joined everyone, "Hi Anna how you feeling?" Sean asked, Anna finally let all her feelings out and cried, Tommy and everyone gave her a group hug, "We're going to get Conner back." He promised her, Anna felt a little better because she knew now she was confident she had enough strength to get her boyfriend back. Her family was happy to know she was feeling a little better, so now she was ready to find a spell or incantation to get Conner back.


	8. Chapter 8

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 8

Hope and Old Friends

Anna flipped page after page to find advice on who could help her get Conner back, she decided to try a spell, "In this time and in this hour I call upon my ancient power to seek advice from the past and have a solution to last." She said, magic swirls started form in the room as a little breeze came with it, from the light came a sailor soldier who wore the classic Sailor Moon uniform, she smiled and said, "Hello Anna, I am Sailor Moon and I came here to help you seek the answer you need to your problem." Anna couldn't believe one of her idols was helping her, "Thank you Sailor Moon its an honor to meet you I am a big fan." She replied, Sailor moon chuckled and saw her friends including Tommy, it turned out they're married and she was happy to see her husband, Anna told Sailor Moon what happened and she was really worried about getting Conner back, "I understand you're worried about Conner but if Tommy and I learned anything its that no matter what life throws at us its true love and we know you can do this, and if you need me I will be here to help you." Sailor Moon said, Tommy put his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek, Anna kept an eye on the monitors until she saw Dark Red Ranger causing havoc, "Its Conner he's causing trouble Downtown, be careful if you need help I'm here." She told the rangers, the rangers morphed and went into action, Anna sighed and tried not to react, Serena glanced at Tommy with a look of worry, "I'm not going to let Zel get away with this, whether I like it or not I'm gonna have to face Conner sooner or later." She told them, she transformed and went to help the power rangers, "Hold it right there Dark Ranger, I won't allow you to hurt my friends, on behalf all good magic I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you." She said, as he tried to attack Sailor Sorceress used her hand to hand combat and elemental attacks to weaken him, "We will meet again Sailor Sorceress you can count on that!" He said before disappearing, Sailor Sorceress nodded and was proud of herself for attempting to fight her boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 9

Operation Save Conner pt.1

After Anna's first attempt to fight Conner she felt strong not weak or lost, she kept training with Sailor Moon and Tommy inorder to keep the anger, sorrow and range in the back of her mind, she needed to be incontrol of her powers instead of them being out of control, Anna panted and took a deep breath as she finished her latest training session, she splashed some water on her face and went to get changed in her shrine maiden outfit to start her trance, her vision was very good so far, the incantation she needed was from one of her favorite fairy tales and she wanted to practice singing it over and over again to make sure it could be used to save Conner, she left her shrine and went to her bookshelf, she grabbed her copy of _Tangled_ and flipped through to get the incantation, she found it and glanced if anyone was going to listen, she took a deep breath and sang, _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design,_ _save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ Over and over again she practiced singing that incantation until she got it perfect, meanwhile at Zel's lair, "Dark Ranger its time to elminate this sailor soldier, she really thinks she can save you. Here's where you're going to elminate her, now go." He told his loyal minion, "Yes my lord it shall be done." Conner replied, Anna was trying to keep an eye on any trouble, the alert went off and it was the Dark Ranger, "He's looking for me, look I need you guys to hold the fort, I'll be fine I'm going to get my boyfriend back!" She said, as she transformed she saw the Dark Ranger with his arms crossed waiting for her, "Its just you and me Sailor Sorceress prepare to have a nice trip to the underworld. The battle began and so far Sailor Sorceress was trying not to get killed, "Do not give up Anna you can do this." She told herself, as she weaken the Dark Ranger, she used the opprotunity to make sure her body glowed as she wanted to sing the incantation, "Here goes nothing." She thought, she started singing " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what was once mine."_ The Dark Ranger's body glowed as the dark energy seemed to disappear, his color came back to his uniform but he unmorphed, just like in _Beauty and the Beast_ he looked around and saw Anna, "Anna you set mefree." He told her, Anna had tears in her eyes as she just hugged her boyfriend, "Conner I thought I lost you." She said, Conner understood and did one thing he kissed her to let her know it wasn't a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

The Power Ranger and Sailor Sorceress

by Raven Wormwood

Chapter 10

Operation Save Conner pt 2

Lord Zel's final demise

After succeeding of getting her boyfriend back, now was the time to think of how to take down Lord Zel once and for all, they walked back hand and hand to headquarters, as they entered Tommy and Sailor Moon smiled, "Looks like we were right weren't we?" Tommy asked his wife, Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, Anna was now back to her old self, she got to work on how to defeat Lord Zel once and for all, so far nothing came up, she asked Sailor Moon for advice, "When I was going up against Queen Beryl what helped me was the power I had inside of myself and my friends, I want you to have something." She told her, Sailor Moon gave her one of many powerful weapons the crescent moon wand, "When you want to activate it just say these words Cosmic Moon Power and you will have enough strength to defeat Zel." She told her, Anna nodded and touched the weapon, it seemed to glow in her presence as she held it, at Lord Zel's lair he was furious he lost his most powerful minion and wanted revenge against Sailor Sorceress and the power rangers, "My Lord let me draw their attention and get rid of them once and for all." Po said, Po was a general that did anything to get what he wants, "Very well Po but only the rangers leave the sailor soldier to me." Zel replied. Po went to work, he picked the perfect spot, the trouble alert went off, "Guys we got trouble its Po Zel's top general, he wants all of you, we know you can do it." Tommy told everyone including Anna, the rangers grew worried if they would see each other or even remember meeting Anna, "Leave the memory spell to me." She told them, as the rangers morphed Anna raised her hand, "SORCERESS POWER MAKE-UP!" she yelled, she transformed into Sailor Sorceress for what seemed like the last time, the rangers scanned the area for Po, "Be careful guys he could be anywhere." Meg said, her senses wee going crazy, Po moved quickly and snapped his fingers, one by one the rangers seemed to disappear execpt for Conner and Anna, "I don't like the look of this but I think Zel wants you alone, I know you want me to fight with you but Anna let's face it this is your destiny and I only want to see you again safe." Conner said, he decided to go back to headquarters and wait there, Anna understood and met Zel face to face, all the while thinking of her friends who were counting on her. "So we meet for the last time Zel, I hope you're ready." She told him. Zel was just ready to destroy her, he used his powers to blast her but she stood tall on her platform with her crescent moon wand in her hand, the song _Carry On_ from Sailor Moon started to play.

She lifted her wand in the air, _"Here I'm standing in the night, my crescent wand the only light."_ "Cosmic Moon Power help me fight this evil." Anna said, the crescent moon wand lit up as its power surrounded and protected her from all negative energy, _"Alone against my darkest fears, but I sense my friends are near, I'll draw the power I need, Evil Lord I will defeat."_ Anna thought of her friends as she tried to control her magic, " _Give me the strength to carry on, with all our love we can't go wrong, only together we face the fight, nothing can stand against our might."_ "I'm not letting you win Zel, my friends are counting on me." She told him, different images of her and her friends appeared in her mind, "I need all of you please lend me your strength." She pleaded, her friends placed their hand on the wand including Conner's, "Power of Fire, Power of Water, Power of Earth, Power of Air!" They said, "Cosmic Moon Power Unite!" Anna added, her powers were magnified, _"Give me the str_ ength _to carry on, carry on, with our love we can't go wrong,_ "This can't be, how can she possibly beat me!" Zel shouted, _"Only_ _together we face the_ _fight_ , f _ace the fight, nothing can stand against our might."_ Zel's body disintegrated as the light from Anna's powers, " _With all our strength the battle's won, with all our love we can't go wrong, we have the strength to carry on."_ Anna collasped on the ground as the light along with the memory spell intact kept all the memories the rangers and Anna made flashed before them, Conner found her and brought her back to hq, "She did it, she not only saved her family's magic, but she saved all good magic." Tommy said, Sailor Moon nodded and saw Anna's broach was broken, with her powers she rebuilt it and made sure her role was still needed, Anna woke up and saw Conner looking at her, "Hey Sleeping Beauty glad you're awake." He said softly, she smiled as she got up slowly, everyone celebrated that Zel was gone and good magic was still preserved, as for Conner and Anna they stepped outside under the moonlit sky and kissed to a happily ever after.


End file.
